


Random ColdWave

by WacheyPena



Series: Wachey's ColdFlash Fanart [16]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cheesiness, Fanart, Gift Art, Kids AU, Kisses, Memes, annie au, sharkpups, star wars pun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WacheyPena/pseuds/WacheyPena
Summary: As the title says, this post will feature various coldwave fanart I've drawn for either fic, tumblr memes, or random ideas I get for an AU.





	1. May the Fourth Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> Some work I had done a while ago, but now that I have six pieces of random art, I figured now was as good a time as any to post them :3

From a tumblr post:

_Len going all Oculus/Force ghost blue and just_

_“Mick”_

_“No”_

_“May the—”_

_“No”_

_“Fourth be with you”_

 

And of course, he had to dress the part XD


	2. Sharkpups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone on da had a really cute design for sharkpups and I wanted to draw Len and Mick as those XD

Are these two not the cutest sharkpups ever??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Said sharkpup design can be found here:
> 
> http://sambragg.deviantart.com/art/Sharkpup-ref-sheet-678073363


	3. Have a Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a tumblr post: You know what would be a super adorable Coldwave fanart? The two of them dressed in their gear sans their goggles or whatever, and Len offering Mick a small pink flower while Mick is all bashful.

After a heist, Len offers Mick a pink flower for a job well done.


	4. Summer Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it's too hot in the summer for cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of this tumblr post:  
> http://aliciaaadani.tumblr.com/post/126401024272

It's too hot for cuddling, but Len still wants to touch Mick in someway, so his hand will do for now.


	5. Don't You Try to Run Right Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart drawn for a fic of the same title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Said fic can be found in the following tumblr post:  
> https://prouvairablehulk.tumblr.com/post/159432771305/dont-you-try-to-run-right-now

A comic with two panels showing a specific scene that occurs at the end of the fic. It's the moment when Len realizes Mick has had feelings for him from the get go and that he could've had him this entire time.


	6. Annie AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate take on the movie Annie, featuring Len and Mick as kids.

Got the idea after falling asleep to the movie itself. Len is bullied at his private school, and Mick just happens to be nearby and stops it. He’s an orphan who goes to public school and often gets into fights defending others. An odd friendship forms between them. In this moment, specifically, Mick is handing over a band-aid to Len. (He carries a bunch in that big pocket.)


End file.
